Seeing Isn't Always Believing
by NightStalkerblade
Summary: Dinah Bizenghast is Stryker's latest recruit. what will happen when Victor Creed falls for the small blind seer?
1. Enter Dinah

"Logan, I need you and Wade to go pick up our latest operative, she'll be very easy to pick out of the crowd" Colonel Stryker said as he stood in front of one of his best operatives.

"Are you serious? I have to go on a mission with the man who doesn't know how to shut his mouth?" Logan questioned as they walked toward the hangar.

"yes, I know Wade has problems with being quiet but other than that he is a perfect soldier and I'm afraid this new operative might give you a little trouble, I know she gave me quite a bit just tracking her down and getting her to come to meet with me. She likes trying to run at the last minute so just keep that in mind when you guys get her."

"Yes sir, so where are we going?"

"The pilot knows where he's going, she'll be at the airstrip when you get there, like I said before, she will be hard to miss."

Logan nodded and walked onto the plane where Wade Wilson already sat, "hey Logan, you get the info from Stryker?"

"Yes and if you talk the entire time I will kill you faster than your cancer is."

Wade looked at him for a moment before he went to the task of sharpening his swords.

3 hours later they landed on a small deserted airstrip to see a lone figure standing off to the side. Glowing white hair drifted in the wind and brilliant lavender eyes stared at the two men as they exited the plane.

"I assume you are Stryker's men?"

"Yea, what's your name?" Logan asked as they walked closer and he saw that she carried a long black stick.

"Dinah Bizenghast, but you can call me Di, everyone does."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are extremely hot Di?" Wade asked as he stepped closer only to be blocked by her stick.

"No but I wouldn't really know what I look like anymore, now, can we be leaving? I would rather like to avoid the man that has been following me for the past week" Di said as she wrapped one arm around Logan's and it was then that both men realized that Stryker's new operative was blind.

"Why would Stryker want a blind person? No offence" Wade asked.

"none taken, he asked me to come work for him because of my ability of foresight, and I'm not a bad fighter, even if I am blind" Di explained as they walked back to the plane, her walking stick making slight clacking noises on the ground as it moved from side to side in front of her.

Logan stared at the strange woman the entire trip back to base and helped her back out of the plane when they landed to see Stryker and the rest of the team standing there.

"Hello Dinah, glad to see you made it in one piece and without running this time" Stryker said with a smile.

"yes well, I knew good men were coming to get me so I didn't have to worry, besides, that guy that was following me was some piece of work, if I hadn't come with Logan and Wade then I'm afraid I would be forced into a few unmentionable actions against my will" Dinah explained and Stryker chuckled.

"Your power will come greatly in handy here Dinah, I would like you to meet the rest of the team, this is Bolt" Stryker led her over to a short man with a buzz cut.

Dinah raised one of her hands, "may I?"

Bolt looked at her for a moment before nodding and she gently ran a hand over his face, "please forgive me if this seems strange to you, but this is the only way I can see what people look like."

"I understand" Bolt replied and she smiled again before moving on to the next person.

"This is Agent Zero"

Again Dinah did the same thing, she asked his permission and then gently touched his face, feeling every feature and memorizing it in her head.

"This is John Wraithe"

"Nice to meet you little lady"

"And you as well"

She memorized his face before moving on to the next one.

"This is Fred Dukes." She reached up and ran her fingers over his face.

"you have a kind face Fred" Dinah said with a smile and Dukes smiled back before she moved on to the last person.

"This is Victor Creed, Logan's brother"

This next man when she reached up to touch his face she had to reach higher than with the others, he had short hair and long sideburns like his brother that went down to his jaw, when she ran her fingers over his lips she could feel the fangs that were hidden beneath, "it's nice to meet you Victor, Logan told me a bit about you on the way here, it sounds like you two share a bond like no other."

Victor stared blankly at the blind woman and she moved on to talk to Stryker and Logan walked up to him, "she's a little strange isn't she?"

"Yea"

"she said she has always acted like that because she can see all the possibilities of the future but I don't get it, she's way to nice to be in with us" Logan said and Victor nodded blankly. "Yo, Victor!" Logan waved his hand in front of his brother's face but it seemed that the giant was taken with the small woman. Logan looked between the two for a moment before he sighed, "Whatever, just don't hurt her, she's too nice for that."

Victor looked down at his brother and nodded before they both went their separate ways.

Stryker led Di to the room that was to be hers and helped her sit down on the bed. "Now, you will be required to train with the men starting at 5 every morning. Some one will be here to escort you to the training hall until you feel you can get there on your own. If you have a vision, tell me."

"I am constantly having visions; I am blind to this plane of existence because my eyes are needed elsewhere. I shall write down every vision of importance and give them to you at the end of the day, is that satisfactory?" Di asked as her head turned to the side, her non-seeing eyes gazing toward the wall.

"Yes, that works. I leave you now to get some rest; someone will be here to get you when it is time for dinner."

"Very well" she replied and he left her to herself. Di slowly moved around the room, her hand running over everything, her eyes closed, memorizing the position of every piece of furniture and other items in the room. After she was done she sat down on the bed and pulled out a sketchpad from the bag she had been carrying over her shoulder all along. It carried her life, since she was constantly on the run from one thing or another she had to carry all her essentials with her in a small backpack. Some clothes, another pair of tennis shoes, a pair of high-heeled boots which she found quite effective to fight in, and a few other things including a sketchpad, pencils, an old and worn copy of the Iliad, it was the only thing her father gave her before he disappeared, presumed dead, and other necessary items.

The picture she drew was of a woman standing in a storm, her short hair whipped around her in the violent winds as she fought a shadowed attacker. Di knew at once that this was her future, to fight this unknown man, for what reason, she did not know but she hoped she never had to find out. The future was constantly changing and she wished, no, prayed that this would change as well.

A few hours passed before a knock was heard on her door.

"Come in" Di called and the door slid open to reveal Logan standing there.

"Hey kid, came to escort you to dinner, not that it's going to be anything special."

Di giggled, "don't worry Logan, I wasn't expecting anything extravagant on my first day here." She slowly moved toward him and wrapped her arm around his, "I hope you don't mind, it just makes walking easier."

"don't worry about it darlin', just do whatever makes you feel comfortable."

Di giggled again, "what if what made me comfortable made you embarrassed or uneasy? What about that?"

"Well then there would just have to be a compromise now wouldn't there" Logan said with a smile as they entered the kitchen and Victor looked up when he heard Di laugh again.

Victor Creed didn't understand it, he was a killer, on the inside and out, but this small woman could probably make him do anything she wanted just by asking. He hated it! He hated being weak and being like this would be weak. But maybe he could just use her, yes, get a little fun out of it then cut loose and get out of it. He glanced over at his brother, no, Jimmy would never let that happen, he seems to have already gotten attached to the little woman.

All through dinner Wade was constantly asking Di question after question about herself.

"So where ya from?"

"I am originally from south Texas, but my father and I moved to Louisiana for a reason he never told me. After he disappeared I went back to Texas and wandered."

"What happened to your dad?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is one day we went to the store when I was 17 and while we were walking down one of the isles he just disappeared. I assume he is dead somewhere, he always seemed like he had enemies everywhere because he was rather paranoid." Di said as if it was nothing and continued eating her food.

"That sucks. So how did you go blind?"

"Wade! Enough with the questions or I will cut your tongue out!" Logan said but Di laughed and placed a hand on his arm.

"It's okay; I already knew he would ask all these questions. I am blind because my eyes are needed elsewhere; I am constantly seeing new possibilities of the future that it has made me blind to seeing anything else."

"So you're seeing the future right now?"

Di nodded, "yes, in 5 seconds Fred is going to belch and you are going to say nice one."

The room was silent for a moment before Fred emitted a loud belch and Wade laughed, "Nice one Fred!" he then paused, "wow, that is freaky. Can you see the futures of people around you?"

Di nodded, "of course, if I couldn't I would have done a very lousy job when I had to earn money as a fortune teller. As soon as people get near me my focus shifts and I see things that will happen to them, well, unless there is something of great significance that requires my attention."

"Cool! So what's my future look like? Is it full of hot babes?"

"Wade… what kind of question is that to ask the little lady?" John asked.

Dinah laughed, "it's okay, so far Wade, all I see is more fighting in your future, you're going to be working for Stryker for a few more years at least."

"Awesome! More fighting, that I can deal with!" Wade said with a smile.

Di smiled for a moment before the smile disappeared and she turned to Logan, lowering her voice, "you on the other hand, will be leaving soon. You will see more than you can stand and you will leave us."

Logan gave her a shocked look before looking down at the table.

Victor looked over at the two and wondered what she had said to make his brother act like this. He decided it was his time to speak, "and what about me?"

Dinah was silent for a moment as if she was seeing something about him that very minute. "you will find a companion in the near future."

Everyone in the room seemed shocked.

"Who?!" Wade asked.

"I'm not sure, I cannot see their face, which is strange in itself. There are few people who I can't see their future, strong psychics for one."

"Maybe you'll find yourself a psychic Victor!" Wade said as he elbowed the large man.

"can you see your own future?" Logan asked, curious. Victor looked over as well.

"no, I have to go through life revealing each mystery as they come along. Now if someone would kindly escort me back to my room, I would like to get some sleep."

"Victor why don't you take her, her room is right next to yours" Logan said and his brother nodded.

Victor and Dinah stood up, Di wrapping her arm around his and he walked with her back to her room.

"thank you Victor, and if you would pardon me saying this, you will be a lot better of once you find this woman in my vision, she'll save you from yourself."

Victor looked down at her, "and what makes you say that?"

"you'll see, it won't be too long now. Good night Victor" she said and entered her room, disappearing from his sight.


	2. Training

The next morning every one woke at the usual time of 5 in the morning for training. Victor knocked on Dinah's door and it was quickly answered.

"Good morning Victor, I had another vision about you last night." Dinah said with a small smile.

Victor looked the small woman over, she was wearing a pair of loose black work out pants and a white tank top. "Oh really? What was it about?"

"Another about your mystery girl, this time you looked really happy together."

"Are you saying we didn't look happy together last time you saw me and this mystery girl?"

Dinah smirked, "I never said that, it looked like the two of you had been going through a rather tough time so obviously you wouldn't look like the happiest people in the world."

"well what happened to make us look so unhappy?" Victor asked as she took his arm and they started walking toward the training room.

Dinah sighed, "I'm not sure what happened but she was crying about something, she had a bundle of blankets in her arms…" she gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "oh my goddess, I am so sorry Victor."

"what? What happened?" the large man asked impatiently.

"it would seem that she gave birth to a still-born, I'm sorry Victor." Dinah said slowly, tears filling her eyes but never spilling over.

Victor stopped moving, "what? You're saying that when I finally have a cub it's going to die?!" his anger was starting to show and his vision was going red.

"I'm sorry Victor but you have to remember, not everything in my visions is definite, things could change and that outcome could never happen." Dinah could sense his anger and knew it was not wise to stay near him. She started to slowly back away from him, hoping that if he did go over the edge then someone would come along before he did any serious damage.

"are you sure?!" Victor yelled as he gripped her upper arms tightly.

"yes, I've seen things change before, everyone's actions and choices effect the future, my being here and telling you this could change it again, there are infinite possibilities!" she said in desperation.

The hall was quiet for a moment before he finally let her go, "sorry, I've been alive too long for people to tell me shit like that is going to happen when I finally get a family."

"it's alright Victor, I understand, I wouldn't want someone telling me something bad about my future either. Come on, we still have to get to training." Dinah said and gently put her hand on his arm.

Victor looked down at Dinah, she was smiling gently at him and in that moment Victor knew that she would try not to tell him anything bad ever again. This small woman had only been here for a day and she was already worming her way past the defenses he had built so long ago to keep himself from getting hurt.

"yea alright, lets go" Victor led her to the training room where the other men had already assembled.

Wade noticed them come in and smirked, "what took you guys so long? You better not be doing anything I wanna do!"

"shut up Wade!" Victor yelled and went to punch him as Logan came over to Dinah.

"did you sleep okay?"

"yes I did, thank you," Dinah answered with a smile.

"are you sure? Because I heard you talking in your sleep…" Logan drifted off and Dinah's smile vanished.

"I'm sorry I kept you awake, sometimes I just can't control my visions, if they are extremely powerful then I will disappear into them, be oblivious to everything in this world. Last night was one such vision. I have seen many things that are more horrific than you could ever imagine, and yes, I know what you have gone through, it is worse than all of that."

She paused for a moment and let him think it all over, "last night's vision affected me more emotionally than any other vision ever has."

"what was it about?" Logan asked.

Dinah turned to Logan, "it was the reason why Victor and I were late to training. I told Victor of the vision I had, it involved him and the girl I told you all of yesterday. The woman had unfortunately given birth to a still-born baby…"

Logan was silent, "he didn't hurt you did he?"

Dinah smiled sadly, "no, I already know that Victor will never hurt me."

"How can you be so sure of that? He may seem nice now but you've seen it, his emotions can change in an instant."

"I don't know how I know but I do. I know that no matter what Victor will never hurt me and everything will be alright."

Logan continued to look at her for another minute before Zero yelled at them to start working.

Dinah laughed, "come on Logan, you can help me get used to fighting again."

Logan nodded and they walked over to the mats. Dinah stood in front of him in a very relaxed position, not raising her hands or anything.

"are you ready Dinah?" Logan barely got the question out before she shot toward him like a bullet out of a gun, her left foot connecting with the side of his head sending him to the floor.

Everyone in the room looked over at the pair and was shocked to see Logan on the floor, Dinah standing over him.

"What just happened?" John asked as they all walked over.

"I was simply training with Logan, which is what we were told to do correct?" Dinah said innocently.

Logan shook his head and stood up, "you're really fast Dinah, how did you get so fast?"

"when you're blind you learn to develop other skills in place of your vision. I've been blind all my life and since my father knew there were people following us he trained me to be prepared for anything, that included if someone was coming at me like they were going to kill me."

Dinah suddenly spun around and the side of her arm slammed into the side of Wade's neck sending him spiraling to the floor, "or if someone decides to be smart and sneak up on me."

"Damn! That hurt like a bitch Di!" Wade said as he rubbed his neck.

"I should probably warn you, sneaking up on me is one of the most dangerous things you can do. I killed a man who tried to kidnap me from behind, attacking from the front is bad, from behind is worse," Dinah said with a smirk.

Victor smirked, at least he knew this woman wasn't a weak and pathetic frail. No, she was now held in a new light in his eyes, one that made him ache for her all the more. It was then and there as he watched Dinah help Wade off the floor that she would be his one day.

Training continued until around lunch time when they were given a break to eat before they went back to practicing drills.

Walking into the kitchen they saw Stryker sitting at the table.

"Hello men, I expect training is going well?" the stern man asked as they all grabbed food and sat down.

"You should have seen Dinah! She moved faster than I've ever seen anyone move! It was awesome!" Wade said excitedly.

"I am very well aware of that Wade, that is one of the reasons why I recruited her, her speed, agility, visions, everything about this woman is dangerous," Stryker replied as he looked over at Dinah.

Dinah looked at Stryker and pulled a small notepad out of a pocket on the side of her pants. "these are the visions of importance that you requested sir."

Stryker took the notebook and read through them quickly before he stood up and left the room.

"what was that about?" Fred asked.

"Stryker asked me to write down all the visions I have that I think are important and give them to him, I guess he found one of them interesting." She went silent before standing up and walking to the door, "we're about to have a mission, Stryker will be back to tell you about it any minute now."

Dinah then left the room right before Stryker came back in, "men, get ready, we have a mission." He looked around the room before looking back out the door, "I suppose Dinah already saw that this was going to happen."

Logan nodded "yea, she left right before you came back in."

"alright well go get ready," he said then left the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story, if you have any ideas send them my way, i'm always looking for more. But thanks to those who have reviewed my story. especially thanks to Fire-Phoenix13 (you are awesome!) and Sera22, you guys definately let me know i had fans of my story.  
~NightStalker


	3. The Mission and the Vision

**Here you go, long awaited chapter 3!**

* * *

Twenty minutes later everyone was loading up on the jet. Victor looked around and didn't see Dinah, "where's Di?"

"I'm here Victor, I just had to get something" Dinah said as she appeared out from behind Logan wearing tight black jeans, her black boots, a dark green tank-top that showed off her stomach and the tattoo of a group of stars around an s-like symbol, and a black vest slightly like their own. A black belt held a pouch that seemed to be filled with something along with another strapped to her left thigh.

"What did you have to get? And don't you have a weapon?" Wade asked as he sat down in the seat next to her.

"I had to get my weapon, I don't want to spoil the surprise so you'll just have to wait until we get there to see what it is and does," Dinah said with a wink and a smirk.

Wade pouted but was soon distracted by his swords.

A couple hours into the ride Wade started to annoy Victor and a fight ensued, Dinah just laughing the entire time which eventually caused Victor to calm down.

They soon touched down on land and exited the plane, jogging through a village somewhere in Africa till they came to a large building surrounded by a fence and lots of guards.

"Zero, you're up first, Dinah, make sure no one inside goes anywhere," Stryker said and both nodded. Zero walked forward and the others looked at Dinah questionably when all she did was pull out a mirror.

"This isn't the time to check your looks Di" Victor said and she smirked, "just sit and watch boys."

There was silence for a moment before she opened her eyes and was sucked into the mirror. The men started, stunned as the mirror fell to the ground and laid there for a moment before Stryker picked it up and stowed it away in a pocket.

"What the hell just happened?" Wade questioned.

"Dinah will explain later" was all their leader said as they walked into the building, Fred already taken care of the tank.

Victor raced up to the roof as the others entered the building and saw Dinah standing at the elevator, a couple unconscious men scattered around her, "took you guys long enough."

"How did you get in here?" Wade asked.

"Through the mirror, as long as there's a mirror where ever I want to go I can go anywhere," she explained as they entered the metal box and started going up, trying to ignore the horrible elevator music.

About halfway up they lurched to a sudden stop. "Great, stuck in an elevator with 5 guys on high protein diets, not counting you Dinah!" Wade said.

"Thanks Wade" Dinah said with a chuckle as Stryker gave the mercenary a stern look, "shut up Wade, you're up next, Bradley, top floor please." The mutant nodded and they started moving again.

"Thank you sir, you look nice today sir, the green really brings out the seriousness in your eyes" Wade rambled.

"Do you ever shut up?" Logan asked and Dinah laughed again.

"No, not while I'm awake." Wade answered as they reached the top floor, "time to go to work" he readied his swords and everyone moved away from him and behind the two mutants who couldn't be harmed by a stray slice.

The doors opened and Wade shot out, spinning his swords, ricocheting bullets to hit other people until everyone in the room was dead except the man sitting behind the desk. "Okay, people are dead!" Wade called back and everyone exited the elevator.

"You know Wade, if you didn't have that mouth, you'd be the perfect soldier" Stryker said as he walked past.

Wade saluted him then waved it off and turned to see Victor standing by Dinah, "hey big, bad, and scary, when did you get here?"

"Just a second ago after I took out the guys on the roof," Victor replied and leaned on the table Dinah was standing next to.

Dinah wasn't paying attention to either one of them; she was caught up in another vision.

_She was standing inside a large mansion, the halls dark so she guessed it was night time. Suddenly the hall was filled with a bright light as dark-clothed men smashed the windows and the building was filled with the sound that was deafening to hear. She covered her ears and ran to avoid the dark men. Soon she came upon a group of people who seemed relieved when they saw her, "Dinah! Thank god you're okay!" _

"_What's going on?" she questioned and a man turned around to reveal Logan._

"_don't know, some kind of attack on the school, we have to get these kids out of here" Logan said and handed her a small boy that he was holding, "here, I managed to find Damien under his bed before they got to him." _

"_Thank you Logan, I would not have been able to forgive myself if he had been taken" Dinah said as she took the young boy. The boy looked up at her with pure silver eyes and wrapped his arms around her neck, "mommy."_

"_It's okay Damien, I'm here," she soothed the child then looked up at Logan, "how are we going to get out of here?" _

"_We can go this way" a blonde haired boy said as he opened a panel in the wall. _

"_Get in" Logan said and all the teenagers went inside right before a group of the soldiers blocked off the end of the hallway. Dinah quickly slipped Damien into the teen girl's arms before closing the passage._

"_Why are you people attacking this school?" _

"_Dinah! It's been too long, and look at you Logan! Looks like you still haven't gotten your memories back" a man said as he stepped out of the mass of soldiers. _

"_Stryker? What are you doing here?!" _

"_How is your son Dinah? And your daughter? I hear she is making quite a name for herself."_

"_Leave Damien and Emma out of this!" Logan yelled and released his claws._

"Dinah! What's going on?" Victor said as he shook her shoulders.

She gasped as if she had just emerged from underwater, and shook her head, "sorry, I was lost in another vision."

"You kept saying Damien, who is Damien?"

"I think he's my son, it was strange, I've never seen my own future before, but Logan was there as well. And there was talk about I had a daughter named Emma." Dinah said before she realized that sometime during the vision she had fallen to the floor.

"Dinah" Stryker said as he walked over, "what was your vision about?"

"Nothing of importance sir"

"Very well, get ready; we're heading to a village a couple days inland." He said as he handed Dinah her mirror back.

"Yes sir" she replied and put it away before standing up and walking outside with the rest of the team.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I was having difficulties with ideas. Tell me what you think and send your thoughts my way. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, they've inspired me to keep this story going.**

**~NightStalker**


	4. Dinah's Past

The village was planned to take two days to get to, even with the jeeps Stryker had them take from the man who told them about the rock. They took turns driving, all except for Dinah who, for obvious reasons, could not drive. After driving all through the night and day Stryker decided they would stop and make camp for the night, that way they would all be rested for when they reached the village at nightfall the next evening.

"Hey Dinah! You ever been camping before?" Wade asked as they laid out their blankets.

"yes, I went a couple times with my father before he disappeared and then for awhile after he was gone I ended up having to live on the streets until I got on my feet," Dinah answered as she lay back on her blanket, one arm behind her head, the other across her stomach with one leg bent and the other stretched out, her boots abandoned along with her pouches and vest next to her bed.

"You said you were 17 when all this happened?" Victor asked as he lay on his blankets next to hers, his need to protect her stronger now that they were out in the middle of the jungle, a possibility of danger all around them.

Dinah nodded, "yes, I didn't have much choice; with my father gone I had no one."

"How come you never mention anything about your mother?" Logan asked, his bed a little ways off on the other side of Victor.

Dinah moved her unseeing gaze away from the treetops and looked in his general direction, "all my father would tell me about her is that she died to make sure I lived. When I asked him what he meant he would just smile and tell me I would understand when I was older. After that time, I never asked about her again, mostly because I knew it hurt him to talk about her."

Victor looked at Dinah and wondered what her father could have possibly meant when he said that to her. It could have been childbirth problems but that didn't seem to fit with what he was implying with that tiny little sentence.

"Dinah, you said you brought a weapon but we still haven't seen it! Come on! Tell us, the curiosity is killing me!" Wade said and a couple of the others made a noise of agreement.

"Alright if you must know, you've already seen it before."

"We have?"

"Yes, that black walking stick you saw me with on the first day I was with you guys. An old friend designed it for me after my father disappeared." She explained as she pulled out the collapsed version of the long black walking stick. She held one end and, with a flick of her wrist, it extended to full length.

"A stick? That's all you've got?" Victor asked with a chuckle.

Dinah smirked and flicked her wrist again and a blade emerged from both ends, one of which was quickly pressed against his throat, "it's not just a stick Victor dear."

Logan laughed as Victor looked at her with narrowed eyes, no matter if he felt an attraction to the woman, she would never be allowed to threaten him. So with a growl he launched himself off his blankets and pinned her to the ground, her staff between them. "Don't ever threaten me with that _stick_ again frail," he growled out, putting emphasis on the word stick.

"Threaten me all you like Victor, I've been through worse than _anything _you can throw at me!" Dinah said, her lavender eyes changing to bright silver for a moment before quickly reverting back.

Victor lay over her, shocked at her eye-color change but not letting it show, "your eyes changed colors."

"I know, only when I feel an extremely strong emotion do my eyes revert back to their original state, and in that time I can see the present. You're not too bad looking Victor dear."

The large feral slowly moved off of her as he sensed the stares of the others, "you saw me?"

"Indeed I did, I've seen you in visions but it's not the same as seeing someone in person," Dinah said as she sat up and put a hand on the side of his face.

The rest of the team realized this was a private moment and preoccupied themselves with other things as Victor and Dinah talked.

"And what did you think of your first time seeing me?" Victor asked as he placed one of his large clawed hands on top of hers.

"My visions don't do you justice, plus for some reason your hair is a lot longer in some of them, more wild. I kind of liked it, but I like this you better," she replied with a smile.

Victor smirked and grabbed the edges of her blankets, pulling her closer to him, "longer hair huh?"

Dinah nodded and giggled as he lay down, dragging her with him, "yup, but like I said, I like the shorter better."

"Go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," he said as he wrapped an arm around her and nestled his nose into her hair, taking in her scent of vanilla and apples. Dinah smiled and snuggled into his arms, slipping into an undisturbed sleep for the first time in years.

* * *

Logan watched his brother fall asleep with the little seer in his arms, half of him was glad that he had found someone after so long of not showing any interest in anyone of the opposite sex except for sex. The other half of him knew that eventually Victor would hurt this girl and then he would be left to pick up the pieces while his brother moved on to the next target.

* * *

The rest of the team were shocked at Victor's sudden display of affection, the only emotion they had ever seen on the feral's face was joy as he was killing something and the bloodlust that came before a mission. They weren't entirely sure what to do with this new Victor but they knew that if they went near Dinah, they'd be on the receiving end of his wrath.

**

* * *

**

Everyone be thankful to my friend Aeron, she helped me write this chapter so I could get you guys a quick update, which I thought you all deserved after being so patient waiting for the third chapter and sending me all those lovely reviews. Thanks for all the support! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon, keep your fingers crossed! ^^

**~NightStalker**


	5. The Meaning Behind Her Words

The next morning Dinah awoke, still in Victor's arms, her back to his chest as his arms wrapped around her possessively. She smiled and turned over, placing a gentle kiss on his lips which he soon returned hungrily. After a moment she pulled away and he smirked; "now that is one hell of a wake-up call."

Dinah laughed, "Good to know, is there a stream near by?"

"Why? You don't stink."

"I smell like you Victor."

"What's wrong with smelling like me?" the feral asked the smirk still present as he pulled her closer.

"Just answer the question Victor" Dinah said, all laughter gone from her expression and voice.

Victor sighed, "Yea, come on." He helped her up and led her through the camp of sleeping soldiers and to the stream that was a short ways away.

Dinah knelt next to the water and splashed some on her face, the cold sting on her skin waking her fully.

Victor was silent as he watched the small woman do what she came to. For some reason all he could think about was what she had said to him the previous evening, _'I've been through worse than anything you can throw at me!_' As he thought about that, a new thought came into his mind, 'just how much isn't she telling us? What could have happened in the past to cause her to be so secretive?'

These thoughts and worse passed through his head so many times he finally couldn't hold it in any longer, "what did you mean last night when you said you've been through worse than anything I could do to you?"

Dinah went still for a moment before looking down at the water and sighing, "There are many things in my life I wish had never happened, but most of these things ultimately lead me to making the decision to join Stryker, which brought me to you."

Victor walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to hide anything from me."

The seer sighed again before gesturing him to sit next to her. He did so and then pulled her into his lap, providing her with a cocoon of support, emotionally and physically. "After my father disappeared when I was 17 I tried using my abilities to my advantage. I became Madame Bizenghast, the best fortune-teller in New Orleans. Once my reputation had built up and almost everyone in the city came to me, he appeared.

"He was a wealthy rare art collector named Walter Kartwright. He heard of me and decided I had to work for him and him alone. I was foolish and agreed, as long as he paid for me to continue living in my small house. He agreed to pay me but I had to stay at him manor, 'just in case he needed me.'

"After a week of him bothering me I finally gave in and moved into the rooms he had provided for me. For awhile everything was fine, until he started dressing me up for his guests and parties, it was only after one party that I realized that I was nothing but another rare artifact to him. I… I tried to leave but his bodyguards stopped me, dragging me down to the basement where they, and Walter, tortured me for days.

"A week of the torture went by before he released me from my chains and dragged me to my room where he started tending to my wounds, telling me I shouldn't disobey him or he'll get man and have to hurt me again. he even told me he hated hurting me, that it hurt him more than it could ever hurt me," Dinah paused and looked up at Victor with silver eyes, "he let me believe him for another week before he came to my room in the dead of night and raped me, over and over, every Wednesday at 11 on the dot for four years."

Victor felt his anger rising as she told the story, wanting nothing more than to rip this Walter guy's head off. He looked into her eyes and gently touched the side of her face, "where is this guy? I'll kill him a million times over."

Dinah stared off into the distance, "I imagine his body has rotten away and his bones become ashes that became part of the Earth, after all, this was over three centuries ago."

Victor was shocked, three centuries?! He was only a couple hundred years old and she's saying she was alive before that but looks younger than him. He finally found his voice after a minute of silence, "three centuries? Just how old are you?"

Dinah giggled, "Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman's age? But I suppose I shall answer, I was born back when Texas and Louisiana were first being settled by European settlers. My father was a Spanish soldier and my mother was a Native American he met. My mother's people used to call me moon child because of my white hair and ability to see and regarded me as a priestess sent by the Great Spirits to help them."

"And what do you believe? Were you sent by the Great Spirits as your people said?" victor asked as he brushed some hair away from her face.

She was quiet for a minute before she looked at him again, "I believe I was sent to help many people, including you. If They sent me, then They foresaw something devastating that must be told, and even if everyone doesn't believe me when that day comes, I know that the right people will."

The stared at each other for a few moments before Victor claimed her lips with his. The kisses continued for a few minutes before Logan entered the clearing and they pulled apart, looking at him. "everyone's up, Stryker says it's time to go."

Dinah nodded and stood up, her hand clasped firmly in one of Victor's large ones, "alright Logan, we're coming."

They followed him back to the rest of the team and saw the others already had everything packed up and ready to go. Stryker saw them and smiled, "ah, there you two are, we were beginning to wonder when we woke up and saw both of you were gone."

"Sorry sir, I wanted to go to the near-by stream and Victor would not let me go alone," Dinah said as Stryker helped her into one of the jeeps.

"It's alright Dinah, I'm actually glad Victor went with you, wouldn't want you to get hurt while wandering around alone."

"The big bad kitty didn't force you to do anything against your will did he?" Wade asked as he hugged the girl to him which caused her to laugh and Victor to growl.

"Of course not Wade, Victor was a perfect gentleman."

"Alright team, enough chit chat, we have a village to get to" Stryker said and the rest of them climbed into the jeeps, continuing on their journey to find Stryker's mysterious rock.

* * *

**I know Victor is out of character but I believe he has a soft side somewhere deep down in there and if he's with the woman he cares about he will probably show it (especially if he is away from everyone else). Thanks for all your reviews and thanks to my friend Alicia who I want to slap right now because she brought something up and now I'm all confused on the future plot of the story, but she did make a good point. Keep your fingers crossed for another speedy update! ^^  
****~NightStalker**


	6. Logan Leaving and the Fight

It was just past nightfall when they reached the village, the villagers looking at the new-comers with curiosity and slight fear. The jeeps came to a stop and Stryker helped Dinah out as he ordered the others to gather the villagers in the clearing to one side of the group of huts. The team herded the people to where Stryker was standing with Dinah, her hand wrapped around his arm.

"Wade, ask him where the rock came from" Stryker said as he pushed a dark-skinned man forward.

Wade started questioning the man in his native language and Dinah listened as Stryker grew increasingly more frustrated when he didn't get the answers he wanted. Finally she felt him pull away from her and walk to Victor who was standing next to the man kneeling on the ground. "you know what to do."

Dinah turned away from the scene that was about to take place, she knew that if she listened to what was happening she wouldn't be able to keep herself from leaving. She already knew what was going to happen, she had seen everything, but she knew if she left Victor he would be worse off than what she saw after Logan leaves. So she just turned away, she knew Logan was looking at her and wondering why she wasn't doing anything to stop his brother but she just walked away toward the village.

"Victor!" she heard Logan yell behind her and knew the time had come. There was quiet for a few minutes before Victor came stomping through the huts, "Dinah!" "I'm here Victor," she replied and stood up from a small bench outside one of the houses.

Victor saw her and grabbed her roughly by the arms, "why didn't you tell me he was going to leave?!"

"because there was nothing you could do to stop him, this is something he needs to do," Dinah replied softly, looking blankly down at the ground.

"he's my brother! We've always been together and now he's gone and the woman I supposedly love didn't think I needed to know before it happened!" Victor yelled and shook her.

Dinah's eyes snapped up and turned silver, "what?"

Victor seemed to freeze when he realized what he said, "nothing, come on, Stryker wants to get back to base."

Dinah's eyes seemed to melt back to lavender, sadness and disappointment clearly evident, but she quickly banished those feelings and followed him back to where the rest of the team was waiting. Wade seemed to sense her sad feelings and wrapped his arm around her waist, "come on my little blind chicky, time to go home." Dinah smiled and followed him to the jeep where she curled up next to him and swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

When they arrived back at the base a few days later Dinah disappeared into her room and refused to come out. Wade would go in to keep her company and make sure she wasn't dead but the person she wanted to visit wouldn't. Victor made sure to steer clear of her door and spent most of his time in the training room, taking out his new found rage on whoever had the misfortune of walking in.

* * *

Finally after a couple days Dinah emerged from her room and walked right into Victor who had been walking down the hall. The small woman fell back on the floor and the large man stared down at her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes, her clothes hung looser on her body, and her hair was limp and looked like it hadn't been washed in a couple days.

Victor sighed and knelt down next to her, "what have you been doing to yourself?"

"why should it matter to you? I thought you were mad at me" Dinah whispered, looking at the floor.

"I'm not mad at you, I was just upset about Jimmy leavin', come on, let's get you cleaned up," he said and picked her up, carrying her into her room and to the bathroom.

There was silence for a few minutes as Victor turned on the warm water, filling the tub with the clear liquid before he moved back to her and gently tugged off the socks that covered her feet. "lift up your arms" he said quietly and she complied, lowering them again after he had removed her long-sleeve shirt. He then lifted her up just enough that he could pull off the black yoga pants that covered her legs then set her back down on the lid of the toilet.

"why are you doing this for me?" her voice sounded almost like she hadn't spoken in days.

"because I can't stand to see you like this," he said before removing her bra and underwear and setting her in the water.

"did you mean what you said the other day?" she asked as he ran a washcloth up her arm.

Victor stopped moving for a moment before looking at her face, noticing she wasn't even looking at him; it seemed she found the water far more interesting. "yes, even though I was mad, I did mean that."

Dinah looked up at him, a ghost of a smile on her face, "good because then my visions would have been wrong, and I really didn't want them to be wrong."

The large feral smirked at her before grabbing the back of her neck and bringing her lips to his. "these better be some good visions or else I might have to find someone else."

"oh shut up" Dinah replied with a smile and pulled him into the tub with her, completely soaking his clothes but neither of them cared as they continued their little make-out session. When they finally pulled away for air Victor looked down at his wet clothing, "you know, I liked these pants."

"what's your point? It's just water" Dinah replied with a laugh before helping him remove his clothes and then moved forward as he sat behind her in the tub. He helped her finish washing up before he climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waist, pulling out another towel that he held open to her.

She quickly slipped out of the water and into the warm embrace of the fluffy white towel as Victor wrapped it around her and rubbed her arms. "wait here a second, I'll be right back." Dinah nodded and he left the room, returning a few moments later with a loose pair of pants on and holding some clothes for her.

After watching her get dressed he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her to her bed where he dropped her then crawled in behind her. He pulled the covers over their tired bodies and wrapped his arms around her waist, quickly slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you like chapter 6, I thought they could use having a small fight. In my other story I made the romance go along a little quickly and so I tried to slow this one down a little bit. Oh and I know Victor is out of character slightly again, get used to it, it's going to happen a lot in my stories. Deal with it! ^^ keep the lovely reviews coming, I always love hearing from you guys!!!!!!!  
~NightStalker **


	7. Emma Mati Creed

Over the next couple years life was rather dull at the base, at least until Stryker started making the team kidnap their own kind. After the first one was taken Bradley left, then John, eventually Fred joined him, and all that was left were Victor, Dinah, Zero, Wade, and Stryker himself. Victor and Dinah's relationship had developed greatly over the years and finally in the summer of the sixth year Logan had been gone, Dinah gave birth to a little girl she named Emma Mati Creed. She had light blonde hair and metallic grey looking eyes.

Stryker didn't entirely like having a small child running around his base but he didn't have much of a choice because he knew if Emma was to leave, Dinah would too and if Dinah left, Victor would not be far behind. So he dealt with it and kept his mouth shut, he actually kind of liked when the little girl would come visit him in his office and demand he tell her a story.

Victor played with the child whenever possible, especially when he, Emma, and Dinah were alone in their room, only then did he show the side of himself that no one except his girls saw. Whenever he went out on missions he would be sure to bring back something for his little girl and would smile at the excited look she always got on her face.

Dinah was glad that Emma got along with everyone at the base. She chided Wade and Zero when they tried to teach the young girl to wield weapons, saying she was too young for that, but five minutes later she would catch them doing it again.

* * *

"Emma! Come here!" Dinah yelled down the hall of the base as she looked for her child. Victor had gone off on a mission as well as Stryker and Zero so she was left alone with Emma and the captured mutants. She looked all over the base until she saw the little girl sitting on the floor in front of a cage with a thin girl with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. "Emma, what are you doing in here?"

Both girls looked up at her and she laughed lightly to herself, "sorry, I forgot that your name is Emma as well. Has she been bothering you?" Dinah asked as she knelt down next to her daughter in front of Emma Frost's cage.

Emma smiled, "no, she has been keeping me company, though I do find it funny that both our names are Emma."

"don't worry, I have a way to solve this, Mati," she looked down at the young girl who looked up at her with a smile, "see, now when you two are together I'll call you Emma and her Mati."

"why are you going to call her Mati?" Emma questioned, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"it is her middle name, it was my grandmother's name, she was from Greece."

"oh I see, it's a nice name."

"thank you, so what is your power? It must be a good one if Stryker has you trapped here."

Emma thought about telling her but then decided to just show her instead so after a moment of silence her skin turned sparkly and glittered in the light, "I can make my skin as hard as diamonds."

Dinah smiled, "it's beautiful, too bad you're stuck in here." Emma smiled as well but then looked down at Mati and gasped. Dinah looked down as well to see her daughter's skin now looked like Emma's. "Mati, how long have you been able to do this?"

Mati looked up and her and smiled and the two women watched as her skin changed back to normal before the little girl looked at another of the mutants who was slowly freezing her entire cage. She stared at the girl for a moment before Dinah gasped and had to let go of her daughter who was slowly growing colder as ice started to creep out across the floor around her.

"Mati you must stop!" Dinah said and the little girl stopped immediately, the ice disappearing. "listen to me Mati, you can never show this to anyone other than me, daddy, and Emma, at least not while we live here. If Stryker sees this I'm afraid to think of what might happen to you."

Mati was silent for a few minutes before she nodded and crawled into her mother's arms. Dinah then looked to Emma, "please don't tell anyone about this, not even your sister."

"how did you know I had a sister?"

"I'm a seer, now, I'm afraid we must be going but don't worry, you'll be free in a couple days, all of you will." Dinah replied before standing up and walking out of the room, Mati waving at Emma over her shoulder.

* * *

A couple days later when Victor returned from his latest mission he walked into his and Dinah's room to see Dinah packing. "Di, what are you doing?"

Dinah looked up at him, "I have to get Emma out of here, she isn't safe anymore."

"what are you talking about?"

"the other day I found her talking to Emma Frost, one of the captured mutants and when Emma showed me her power Mati copied it perfectly, then she copied a girl who could control ice! If Stryker finds out about this you know what he'll do to her."

Victor looked frustrated for a moment before he moved to help her, "I'm coming with you."

"no, this is your chance to finally face Logan after all these years, you need to stay and take care of this, you won't get another chance Victor," Dinah said as she looked into his eyes and he knew she had seen all possible outcomes of this situation.

He nodded, "alright, I'll stay but I promise I'm going to find you after I settle things with my brother."

Dinah smiled, "that's all I wish for. Now, help me finish this before Stryker gets back."

They moved quickly and Victor helped them into a black truck, "don't worry about telling me where you're going, I'll track you down."

Dinah nodded and hugged him tightly. Victor leaned down and took in her scent of vanilla and apples one more time before he pushed her into the truck and watched them drive away.

* * *

Later that night Stryker called Victor to his office, "where is Dinah?"

"I don't know sir, I haven't seen her since before you sent me to deal with Logan." Victor lied easily, doing whatever it took to protect his girls from the man sitting in front of him.

"well then, it would seem our little seer friend has disappeared along with your daughter. I wonder what finally spooked her into running like the rest of them," Stryker said , muttering the last part to himself before motioning Victor to leave. The feral got two inches from the door when Stryker said, "oh and be prepared, Logan will be coming to visit tonight."

Victor nodded and walked out of the room, moving to a hiding place above the room they kept Wade in where he could see the action go down.

* * *

Dinah drove until she could no longer ignore her fatigue and stopped at a small motel. Once she had put the truck in park she looked over at her sleeping daughter and sighed, she knew that after this night things would calm down for a little while before a man named Erik Lehnsherr came to steal Victor away from them.

She also knew that the next time she saw Logan, he would not even remember her name. He would be at a strange school full of mutants that worked to use their powers for good. She knew all these things would happen but for now she needed to deal with the present so she gently picked up the sleeping girl and walked into the motel, hoping that Victor would find them soon.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry about the major time skip and the kinda weirdness with Dinah and Victor's relationship, I couldn't think of anything to happen between then and when Logan shows back up. Oh and with the whole Emma talking to Emma thing, I didn't quite realize what I was doing until AFTER I already wrote it. Thanks for all the support, it's been really helpful! ^^  
~NightStalker**


	8. Ending Note

**Hey guys! I think this series is over, I might do a sequel sometime but for now I'm just out of ideas and this seemed like a good place to leave off. Sorry if I upset anybody by ending it so abruptly but like I said, no ideas coming in so I can't write more. Thanks to everyone who stayed with me through the series and I hope you'll still be with me when I finally make the sequel. Thanks for all the support! ^^**  
**~NightStalker**


	9. Author's Note

Okay everybody! Good news! I finally started the sequel to this story! Yay me! Sorry, I've been watching Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Anyway! It is called Darling I Do so make sure you get over there and read it, it shall explain some unanswered questions from the last series and you will finally find out who the mysterious father of the little boy of Dinah's vision is! Ooooooo! Well, not in the first chapter anyway. And to all my readers of Shifter, I seem to have a cement wall between the ideas for that story and the rest of my brain so you might have to wait a little bit for that one. And for Eldest Teacher readers, I am working on chapter 2 as we speak so cross your fingers. NightStalker out!

~NightStalker


End file.
